


(Podfic) Karalius

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannigram Podfics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Karalius by rainbowdracula</p><p>Summary:<br/>"Hannibal is lord of his kingdom, and a good lord protects what is his. At any price."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Karalius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karalius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284219) by [rainbowdracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula). 



> This is my first podfic, but I hope I did alright. If I forgot something, please let me know. =)

[Stream it here](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/karalius-podfic)

[Alternate Mediafire Link here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?bcfkttblf5xe3c6)

Length: 6:23 Minutes


End file.
